The Beginning of Differences
by Sun Chime
Summary: Lily's parents are dead, James to the rescue! Sirius, Remus and Peter(sorry, but he's there) are in ther too... along with a whole lot of typos.


A/N: Yay! Finally I came up with something! It's really stupid, makes no sense whatsoever, but go ahead and read it anyways.  
  
DISCLAIMER: All the people, places and other things you recognize in this fic do not belong to me. All that you don't recognize, of course, has been created by my brilliant mind. (Aali: You are kidding of course. Brilliant mind?!)  
  
The Beginning of Differences  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lily sat silently beside her mother's grave. A hot tear rolled down her cheek making a streak, which added up to the many others that already stained her delicate face. She was forcing herself to believe that her parents were dead, but it seemed to be just impossible. All of a sudden a water droplet settled itself on her lash, and when her eyelid flickered the drop of water hit the cold gray stone, splitting into another thousand tiny water droplets. Another raindrop looked, as if, at home on one of the soft petals of the lilies that were placed against the gray, hard tombstone.  
  
The whole of London seemed to be wrapped in dark night, but nothing, absolutely nothing was as dark as the deep, lonely look in Lily's brilliant green eyes, which were now lined in red. But other than loneliness there was a pool of hatred, of loathing for so called "LORD" of the dark arts, Voldemort.  
  
The rain was pelting down harder now, drenching the poor girl from head to toe, but the cold rain went unnoticed. She simply sat there in a rather stiff posture, staring into nothingness. Behind her someone yelled over the loud roar of thunder.  
  
'Lily! Are you mad? Getting pneumonia isn't the best thing right now.'  
  
It was strange how James' voice got Lily out of the trance she was in. James tugged at her shoulder urgently.  
  
'Get up!'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'NO!'  
  
James, now losing his patience pulled Lily up, pried off his mackintosh and draped it over Lily's shoulders, giving her hand a gentle squeeze urging her to follow him. Falling into step with James, together, they slowly walked towards the apartment that James shared with his best friends Sirius and Remus. They really didn't have to hurry since both were dripping wet. Lily's flaming red hair was soaked to a nearly brown color while James' already brown hair was behaving itself for a change. No words were exchanged during their not-very-long walk, from the graveyard to home. On entering the house James happened to find his tongue, which he wasn't using very well, since he kept stumbling over his words and mumbling practically half of them to himself, while going into his bedroom.  
  
'Hey, Li'l! Make yourself, um, comfortable while I go get a couple of towels and something for you to change into. that is if my size, like, uh, is okay for you, kinda thing, I'll have to hunt for something smaller- whateva. SIGH.'  
  
About five minutes later James came out again, dressed in a set of dry clothes, and tossed a towel to Lily along with a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, which were much too tight for him. It was because of Lily all of them wore Muggle clothes.  
  
'That's all I could find. Is it ok?  
  
'Yeah!' came the reply in a rather dull tone, 'No probs. I'll just go change.'  
  
When Lily came out of the bedroom James was propped up on the couch with two mugs of hot chocolate placed on the coffee table in front of him.  
  
'What's all this?' said Lily, her mood suddenly lifting and a small smile playing at the corner of her lips, ' I was planning to go home.'  
  
'Are you off your rocker? Nutty woman! No wait a sec. pea-nutty'd be more like it.'  
  
'Hey! What was that for? I have got to go, Christina must be waiting at home' (Christina was one of Lily's friends, a fellow Gryffindor who had graduated from Hogwarts along with the gang)  
  
'It's raining like crazy, and we were supposed to have dinner here TOGETHER if you remember, so Christina will be probably heading here in another hour in any case.'  
  
'Okay then I'll stay'  
  
Lily was feeling much better now. James, who could be really annoying, could also lift her mood rather easily. But in another second James was looking very serious.  
  
'There's something I wanna talk about.'  
  
Lily was taken aback with this statement; she'd never seen James look like this. It was as if he had transformed from a boyish James-I- wanna-rock- cause- I'm-the-craziest-Potter to a thoughtful, young man right in front of Lily's eyes. She had always wondered how James would look if he changed into this young man, serious at times and really funny otherwise, he would then be the man Lily had always dreamed about and had wanted him to be like, and now seeing him like this she felt as if she might cry any minute. He looked so adorable like this, his coffee colored eyes looked deep, thoughtful and considerate. But Lily also felt as if she would burst into giggles any second, (anyone would, because he always wore a nutty expression and nobody yet had seen him like this.) so since she was finding it damn hard to decide whether laughing or crying would be more appropriate, she very conveniently put on a blank look, as if to say, "something that YOU want to talk about? Now WHAT could that BE?"  
  
Taking a step forward and settling herself down onto the couch beside James, staring at him, waiting to for him to go ahead with what he wanted to say.  
  
'Li'l you have got t-'  
  
Just then Sirius came into the living room.  
  
'Oh! What have we got here? Very interesting. Prongs and Carrot head, TOGETHER on the couch, eh?'  
  
'Shut up Sirius!'  
  
'Yeah! Like we have nothing else to do!'  
  
Sirius just ignored them; going on with what he thought was a funny skit.  
  
'So Carrot head does Prongs kiss well? Or would you describe it as a kiss from a slug, or even better, a live jellyfish maybe!'  
  
'Oh puh- lease Padfoot, cut him some slack, 'kay?'  
  
'So Jamesie?'  
  
Now it was James' turn to speak,  
  
'WILL YOU SHUT UP OR NOT?' he thundered, 'IF NOT THEN GO INSIDE AND SCREAM YOUR LUNGS OUT BUT LEAVE THE TWO OF US.', 'alone' he added as an afterthought in a much calmer tone.  
  
'My-my! We are in a bad mood today, aren't we!'  
  
'Sirius.!', James warned.  
  
'Okay, going, you don't have to chew my head off you know!'  
  
Sirius, who was quite handsome otherwise, looked like a boy who'd just been deprived of going out to play on a rainy day. Sulking, he walked inside.  
  
Now that the twosome were alone again, James started off, 'As I was saying, Lily, you have to stop hanging around with me. I mean with Remus and Sirius, there's no problem but.'  
  
'Why is that? You are one of my best friends.and besides I have not many other people to hang out with? Other than Chris of course.'  
  
'Lily, stop playing dumb, you know exactly what I mean. And since when am I one of YOUR best friends? '  
  
'As a matter of fact, I have absolutely no idea about anything that you are saying. It all might as well have been Latin', said Lily, with a confused look on her face, 'And well, we weren't best friends back in school, but that was then, I mean we were kids, this is now, we are so much more mature and you are a great friend, or aren't you?'  
  
'Yeah! I am your friend, lets cut that topic now.'  
  
'So you were saying.', Lily prompted.  
  
'Ok! Lets get this over with once and for all. You know that Voldemort's out to kill me, and he really is after your blood, and since you hang around with us all the time it's really not good for you.'  
  
'Are you saying that you guys will get to go all places and I have to sit cooped up at home! How very mean of you James Potter!'  
  
'That is so not what I'm saying, you can go with them anywhere, anytime you want. Oh! This is hopeless!', he sighed, and then started again trying to make some of his words get into Lily's head, 'Lets put it this way, YOU go everywhere and I stay at home, when You come home to visit, I'LL go someplace else, and when YOU want to go out and you know I'm there send a message so I'll clear out before you get there. Do you get it now, to put it in simpler words, WE shouldn't be seen TOGETHER anywhere.'  
  
'That is so unfair, I sort of understood what you're trying to say but this is atrocious, I mean go tell Sirius and Remus, why only me?'  
  
'Lily, don't be so stupid, they are absolutely fine, I mean, sorry to bring up the topic but Voldemort killed your parents not theirs, he wants to hurt you in every way he can and it's all because of me. This has to stop, if anything happens to you.'  
  
'And what about you, James? You'll be all alone, God forbid something happens, whom will you go to? You will be all alone', she repeated, 'Do you think I don't care? Let me promise you one thing, now I'm gonna stick to you like super glue and you won't be able to do a thing about it. I hope I've made myself very clear.'  
  
James was about to explode, he really cared about her, during the course of time he had fallen in love with her (of course he never admitted it) and now it was driving him crazy. She refused to let him protect her and James wasn't about to leave her just like that, no way. He was getting angry now, because Lily was being very stubborn.  
  
'No you haven't.', he said his voice rising, 'Why do you want to get yourself into trouble, don't you understand? You are being unreasonable now.'  
  
'I am not, you are. You're being plain paranoid, don't think before you speak. I will not listen to a word you say, and I am not going to watch you dig your grave for yourself.'  
  
'I'm just saying this because I worry about you, and I think you should listen.', he retorted.  
  
Lily's voice was trembling now, as if she might burst into tears any minute. 'And I'm saying this because I love you!', she almost screamed and began sobbing hysterically.  
  
James was dumbfounded. He hadn't expected to hear that, no, not at all, and he seemed quite shocked and since he had absolutely nothing to say he put his arms around Lily. Her body was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
'Shhhhh! Lily I'm so sorry. Please stop crying, I know it's my fault, Lily but I don't want anything to harm you.', he squeezed her tighter, hoping that she'd stop crying. It broke his heart to see her cry, he knew that she was going through a bad phase and his heart went out to her.  
  
'I'm sorry, I- I really love you.' ***  
  
It was a good thing Sirius wasn't there, he sure knew how to get onto peoples nerves and he would have definitely made a huge joke of what had happened. He'd have teased James and Lily to no end and would have got immense pleasure out of it.  
  
Right now Sirius was busy inside the room trying to eavesdrop on Lily and James' conversation. He was considering telling Christina and Remus about what was happening but then decided against it, for once he was not very happy about the idea of telling anyone. He was a good friend of James and would feel like a lowly creep. It was quite obvious that their conversation was private 'cause otherwise they would never kick him out of the room like that. He made a joke out of everything, but when you come down to it he did respect his best friends and wanted them to be happy. And right now he knew just how to make them feel good, an idea was forming itself in his little brain. After all, there really wouldn't be any harm if he tried to get them together, provided they weren't already planning things out for themselves back in the living room. Even if they were never mind, Sirius was now wondering whether he'd have to stay single. He was just going through a list of girls in his mind when suddenly a name popped up. "Christina" ~  
  
A/N: Okay, there you go. Not something you would call amazing, or even good as a matter of fact. I seriously am beginning to wonder whether I'll be posting another chapter or not. And in any case, I'm suffering from writers block. But even then, I would very much appreciate it f you review. PLEASE?! 


End file.
